


Not Staring

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is still getting used to different values</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Staring

Rose did not stare. Much. Okay, so she totally did. It just was not everyday someone walked through a common room without wearing a stitch. She could have sworn the TARDIS even was whistling, but that might have been her protesting the 'repairs' that the Doctor was in the midst of doing.

"Hey Doctor, you seen my coffee mug?" Jack asked, stopping where Rose had an eyeful, near to where the Doctor was working.

"You left it in the study..." The Doctor turned his head, and then promptly dropped his spanner. "Oh stop being a braggart and put something on!"


End file.
